Konoha Middle School
by mabui-hime
Summary: Naruto and the gangs are in middle school! What will happen? What if people find out they're ninjas? Naruhina Nejiten Sasusaku Shikainotema shikaino shikatema. Theres more, but I forget.


**Konohagure Middle School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this story. So DON'T sue me.**

**By: mabui-hime**

**Notes: Well, here we are! Konohagure Middle School. Sakura has MY schedule (I'm in MAGNET! Meh… This is based on my school and friends). Here are the schedules of the characters, teachers replaced:**

Name: Haruno, Sakura

Age: 11

Grade: 6

Gender: Female

1st Period: World History with Asuma

2nd Period: Computers and applications with Kakashi

3rd Period: Advanced Math with Anko

4th Period: Language arts with Kurenai

5th & 6th Period: Science with Iruka

--

Name: Yamanaka, Ino

Age: 11

Grade: 6

Gender: Female

1st Period: World History with Asuma

2nd Period: Computers and applications with Kakashi

3rd Period: Advanced Math with Anko

4th Period: Language arts with Kurenai

5th & 6th Period: Science with Iruka

--

Name: Uchiha, Sasuke

Age: 11

Grade: 6

Gender: Male

1st Period: World History with Asuma

2nd Period: Computers and applications with Kakashi

3rd Period: Advanced Math with Anko

4th Period: Language arts with Kurenai

5th & 6th Period: Science with Iruka

--

Name: Uzumaki, Naruto

Age: 11

Grade: 6

Gender: Male

1st Period: World History with Asuma

2nd Period: Computers and applications with Kakashi

3rd Period: Advanced Math with Anko

4th Period: Language arts with Kurenai

5th & 6th Period: Science with Iruka

--

Name: Hyuuga, Hinata

Age: 11

Grade: 6

Gender: Female

1st Period: World History with Asuma

2nd Period: Computers and applications with Kakashi

3rd Period: Advanced Math with Anko

4th Period: Language arts with Kurenai

5th & 6th Period: Science with Iruka

--

Name: Nara, Shikamaru

Age: 11

Grade: 7

Gender: Male

1st Period: World History with Asuma

2nd Period: Computers and applications with Kakashi

3rd Period: Math with Anko

4th Period: Language-Spanish with Mikoto

5th Period: Language arts with Kurenai

6th Period: Science with Iruka

--

Name: Tenten

Age: 12

Grade: 7

Gender: Female

1st Period: Math with Anko

2nd Period: Geography with Asuma

3rd Period: Language-French with Gai

4th Period: Free

5th Period: Language arts with Kurenai

6th Period: Science with Iruka

--

Name: Hyuuga, Neji

Age: 13

Grade: 7

1st Period: Math with Anko

2nd Period: Geography with Asuma

3rd Period: Language-French with Gai

4th Period: Free

5th Period: Language arts with Kurenai

6th Period: Science with Iruka

* * *

Sakura looked around. So many unfamiliar faces! She searched the crowd for one of her friends and… BAM! "Hey forehead girl! Can you believe it?! We're in middle school!!!" Ino chirped, hugging Sakura from behind. "Ino, get off of me!" Sakura said, exasperated. "Oh my gosh! Isn't that Sasuke-kun?" Ino practically shouted. Sakura watched as hordes of fangirls clouded the young prodigy. 'Poor guy,' Sakura thought, shaking her head. She walked into the crowd and pulled the young raven hair out of the crowd of screaming fangirls. He mumbled a, "thanks," and walked away. Ino walked up to her and started complaining about how Sakura always got her Sasuke-kun. Sakura blocked her ears. '3…' She counted, '2…1…' "HI SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice boomed throughout the courtyard, and kids in the seventh grade area could hear! Naruto looked around as everyone stepped back from him. He put a questioning look as he strided towards Sakura. "Naruto, please stop yelling!" Sakura said to him. He looked confused at first, but after 10 seconds he said, "Okay Sakura-chan, anything for you!" A shift of clothing caught Sakura's eye. It wasn't any old shift; it was when people ran so fast, it made a zip sound. Out of nowhere, Sasuke appeared behind Naruto. He jolted upwards and hit his head on a tree branch 50 feet up. "TEME!" He yelled as he tried to punch the young Uchiha. He effortlessly dodged and sat at the base of the tree. "Kyu?"'What was that?' Sakura thought, looking at Sasuke, who seemed to have a larger stomach today. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"She asked, worried that he might be sick. He grunted, stood up, and walked away. "See Sakura?! You made him go away!" Ino shouted, clearly pissed off. "We're ninjas, we'll think of something".

* * *

**Well, that's a part of the story. I'm still workin on a LOOOOOOOONG chapter so deal with this and tell me what you think! Jya Ne!**


End file.
